Death of a great criminal
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Prussia/fem!Austria, something a little bit insane and mysterious.


Notes: I do not support nazi-ideas and this version of Gilbert is only used for this story. Prussia/fem!Austria

* * *

><p><strong>Death of a great criminal<strong>

It was raining in the morning. I guess, only the weather was saying goodbye to Gilbert Beilschimdt. Today was the last day of his life. Soon, they will come for him…

Gilbert smiled wryly to himself. He sat inert, staring at the world for the barred window. It was the time to die with honour. For his ideas. Because he wanted to get rid of all the vermin from this world. But they will regret it, time will prove that he was right. Yes, they will be put monuments for him. Yes, they will.

"Gilbert!" He didn't expect that she will come.

"Welcome Madame" He jumped off parapet and made seeping bow, he smirked. Almost like in old times.

"Stop it." Austria said calmly

"What's wrong?" He asked, cocking his head. She looked lovely in her violet dress. She was standing in front of him, so insecure. He refrained himself from a whistle. He didn't want to be cheeky, it was not proper.

"You have time, you can unscrew it." Sophie whispered. Why did she come? Gilbert didn't know. He wasn't interested in her reasons. He wanted to finish it as soon as it is possible. The world said everything to him and he really didn't care. He reached for his hat with a totenkopf and put it on. With springy step he approached her. He grabbed her gently by her chin and forced to look into his eyes. She was surprised by his behaviour.

"I don't know why you come, but you did it in vain. I will not say sorry or wash my hands like Ludwig or my bosses. You know me too well, my dear. I only do what I want." He said, smiling grimly. He released her and stepped back. He stretched his hands.

"It's time." He said. Sophie felt tears in her eyes. She hated him so much, but for some crazy reason she didn't want his death. He was one of the greatest criminal in history, but after all, everyone had blood on their hands.

"Didn't you see that I am trying to rescue you?" Sophie hit him. She didn't remember if she did something like before, even if she did, it was not with such strength, because Gilbert who was unprepared, lurched and fell. He touched his sore face, it was wet from the blood which flew from his nose. He started laughing.

"You bastard! Stupid, selfish, idiotic bastard! If it was not you, Ivan would immediately shot you, when he arrived with Red Army in Berlin! Especially since you had killed so many of his soldiers. Make something! For sure, you have plans for future!" Sophie said with disgust. Gilbert mockingly pursed his lips. Tears on Sophies' cheeks began to look for paths.

"I hate you and I think that no one should have blood of such a monster on his hands. You should burn in your own remorse." She hissed.

"My, my, I didn't remember that you can be so violent, princess. When last time you hit me like that in was during the war of succession. And your vocabulary… so improper." He said derisively. "So you came to your enemy to beg him not to die." Prussia laughed and his laughter bounced off empty walls.

"Come on, tell me how much you hate me. Have more courage than those molluscs." He stood in front of her. Ready for her rage. " Say that I am a monster, say it!"

Sophie shivered. For the first time in her long life she was really afraid of him. Gilbert was like a creature from hell who descended to bathe in the blood. Because no one has shed as much as he…

"Hmm, you are silent and I thought that you are so brave." He was disappointed. And yes, he still mocked.

"You waste your time, really." Gilbert yawned theatrically.

"Forgive me for wasting your time sir" Sophie decided to play his cards. She wiped her tears. Hands clenched into fists. Because of helpless. She exited. Gilbert stared at her back and shook his head in disbelief. He enjoyed it. He must admit that her behaviour makes his ego grow up. So there is someone who will be cry for him. So pathetic.

**O**

"Are you ready?" After a while Alfred entered. His face was a mask.

"Look, what we have here… Mr Hero! Who would have thought that in the last moment of my life I will have so many guests!" Now, they really come for him, it is over. Jones cuffed his hands and blindfolded him.

"Alfred, I thought you have more courage." He mocked when America covered his eyes. Alfred wanted to say something, but they determined that when Gilbert will be cuffed they didn't say a word to him. It was secret. Only between the personifications. Bosses weren't inform, after all it would take too much time before they decided to kill him.

As soon as they came out the first drops of rain fell on Gilbert's SS-uniform. Two man grabbed him by his arms. Prussia deducted that it was Arthur and Francis. So these were his bodyguards. Pirate and frog, oh and hero who was actually a coward. Is Sophie participated in this? Suddenly he began to hum Prussia's anthem. The result was as he expected. His opponents shuddered. Yes, he will die with a smile.

He knew where they led him. Yes, on this area he could move with closed eyes. They were somewhere near camp. This one concrete camp, Auschwitz. He was all wet, they probably too. What a sacrifice to kill such a monster.

""Now, we are all here, it is the time to convict Gilbert Beilschmidt." Feliks began as soon as Gilbert arrived. Poland said it with flat, colourless voice. And if he didn't use his favourite words, it means that he read from the paper. The prisoner sighed silently and made bored expression. He really wanted the end of this madness.

"We sentenced you, Gilbert Beilschmidt, to death by firing squad for shedding the blood of thousands innocent people in the name of sick ideas and to his own amusement. Because the defendant shows no remorse, we gathered here, America, England, France, Russia, Poland, Lithuania, Turkey, and China, we execute the judgement immediately."

**Several years later.**

"Austria, it is nice to see you." Ludwig said with a smile.

"You too." She answered. From several years their spent with each other Christmas. Yes, it was easier. She tolerated him, because he was calm, silent and serious. And he? Why did he want to spend Christmas with her? She didn't know. Maybe, because she was the one who raised him or he was just lonely, because he didn't speak with Italy for ages and he knew that she is lonely too. She quarrelled with Hungary one more time. They just ate together a supper then drank some wine and went to church. After that she would sleep in a guest room and in the morning she would go to Vienna.

But this time something happen. It was late at night when she woke up and checked the hour. 2 a.m. She sighed and decided to go to kitchen for some water. When she was coming back, she went to old Gilbert's room. She didn't know why, it was just an impulse. She switched on a small lamp on his desk, there was no dust, Ludwig probably cleaned here at least once a week.

"Well, well, who I see. It is not nice to hack into someone's room." The doors closed behind her. Sophie was scared. It was impossible.

"But, you are dead." She whispered. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to run away, but also to hugged him. His eyes were glowing in the rather dark room. And she was afraid of him, the second time in her life.

"Yes, I am and what will you do?" He narrowed his eyes. She didn't see well, she left her glasses in the guest room and it was rather dark, but she was sure that he smiled mockingly.

"Well, don't tell me that you missed me." He said and came closer, Sophie stepped back.

"What, you will not hit me like last time?" He stopped just before her. Austria felt that she had no possibility of escape. She felt parapet pressed to her back and in front of her stood he, Gilbert. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She didn't want to look at him. It had to be some ill nightmare, she will wake up soon. But she only heard.

"Specs, you are not afraid of me, are you?" Cold hand touched her cheek. She felt tears in her eyes. She tried to run to the door, but Gilbert grabbed her by her waist and he pressed her to himself.

" Gilbert." She mumbled. She didn't saw him clearly through the tears.

"Let me go." She tried.

"When you calm down." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She stopped struggling and she pressed her face to his shirt.

"I missed you, you know?" She whispered.

"And you don't hate me anymore?" The softly spoke words, directly to her ear, made Sophie to jerk.

"I told you, I will not let you go until you calm down. Even if I have to stand here to the end of the world." He tightened his grip.

"You are insane." She hissed. She felt tears of sadness, helplessness but also humiliation.

"Me?" He asked. "It was not me who came to you, it was you who came to me, but the question is for what?"

"I, I, fuck, I don't know!" Sophie spontaneously exclaimed, before she thought. Gilbert began to laugh, amused by her statement.

"At least you are honest with yourself." He said, leaning his head on her. Sophie knew that he would not hurt her, it was just his way of being. And deep inside, she will miss it.

She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Specs? Sophie?" Gilbert ask with worried voice.

"Please don't leave me alone."

"Sophie, I had never been with you." Gilbert sighed, letting her go and heading towards the door. This caused that Sophie with hysterical weeping, in act of the helplessness, fell on her knees.

"Jesus, Sophie, I had never been with you and you made it." Gilbert groaned and knelt beside her.

"And know is too late for any changes?" She asked, trying to smile through tears.

"Try to sleep, you will see tomorrow everything will look happier." Prussia said, changing the subject. He stood up and took Sophie in his arm and carried her to the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" He sat on the edge of the bad. She could see his serious face. She nodded.

"Why did you come here, to my room?"

That confused her. She didn't expected it. After long silent she said.

"I, yesterday Hungary proposed to me and I didn't know what to tell him and I had some strange nightmare and I just came here, maybe for answer, because we quarreled and…" She didn't know how explained him why she was here, for truth she didn't even know why.

"I understand." She hear his dispassionate voice. For him it was rather obvious that she will marry Daniel and it was not important that she will not be happy, it just will be as always.

"But there is something that will make you happy, your wish come true, everyone thought that I am a monster." He replied after a moment. He jibbed again. Sophie shiver. She felt remorse, so it was her fault that he is dead?

"I don't feel good with it." She suddenly understood that she said it aloud. And next she felt that Gilbert laid next to her.

"You shouldn't care, you know I am happy that I can arrive here from time to time." He said and his nose was nudging her shoulder. Sophie said nothing, she didn't want to ruin that moment. She allowed him to wrap his arm around herself and she fell asleep.

She woke up suddenly at dawn. She was lying under the blanket. At first she didn't know where she was nor what happened. Then she realized.

"Gilbert."

But he was no longer here…


End file.
